Hannah and Mike
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Lilly is leaving early before summer starts, leaving Miley without a friend to accompany her to 'Hannah' things. Lilly encourages Miley to bring Oliver with. Instead of Lola, Hannah will be hanging out with Mike Standley the III for a few weeks. Moliver
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Fan Fic, my first multi-chapter attempt so again, be gentle!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing from the following. All characters that follow are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

"I can't believe you're leaving two weeks early for summer!"

Miley Stewart was sitting with her best friend Lilly Truscott as she finished packing her stuff as she prepared to leave tomorrow.

"Hey I had to take my finals early! You think that's cool?" she replied, closing her suitcase.

"No of course not. But you're my best friend and you're leaving me! You know I have several more Hannah things coming up don't you?"

"Yes, but luckily I can go to this last one. When I get back we can go to them together like old times."

Miley sighed. "Yeah but what am I supposed to do? You've always been there with me. What am I supposed to do? I need _someone_ there with me!"

"You managed before I found out you were Hannah. What happened?"

"I guess I just got used to having a friend there to support me."

Lilly picked her suitcase up and carried it downstairs with the rest of the family's. She turned to look into the kitchen and shouted, "Mum! I'm all packed. Will you drive me to Miley's now?" After an affirmative reply, she turned back to Miley, "Well bring someone else then."

"Who?"

Lilly gave her a look then sarcastically replied, "Oh I don't know. Who else knows your secret? If only you had another friend you could take. Maybe… oh I don't know… Oliver?"

Miley shook her head sadly, "Oh Lilly, that's – brilliant!" she stated, a smile etched across her face now. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah and now you two could spend some more time together," she said slyly, following her mum as she went through the front door to her car.

Miley froze, her eyes slightly large, at Lilly's words. Her eyes narrowed now, a suspicious look came to her face as she asked, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she replied, smirking clearly this time. "Unless there's a problem. I mean, he is just your best guy friend right?"

"Of course!" she said, getting into the back of the car with Lilly following. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly! Now you two can spend some quality time together. For weeks… alone…" she said trailing off.

Miley folded her arms and gave Lilly another look. Lilly turned back to her and held her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright geez. I was just kidding. Hey! Why don't you go and invite him tonight? A last night out for the three of us until I come back later in the summer," she said excitedly, turning back into her normal bubbly, naturally caffeinated, and sugar-crazed blonde self. "I mean it's been a while for… 'Mike Standley the III'," she said, scoffing at his name.

"That would be fun. I'll call him now," she said, grabbing her cell out of her pocket and speed dialing Oliver.

* * *

As Miley and Lilly were in the 'Hannah Closet' tossing around outfits, a slightly annoyed and bemused Oliver sat on Miley's bed, already disguised as 'Mike Standley the III.'

"Are you two _anywhere_ near ready?" he called, ducking as a dress went flying past his head.

"NOO!!!" came two voices from the closet. Miley came out with a dress on, attaching a second earring on as she walked over to look in the mirror. "And we're not any closer then we were _ten_ seconds ago!" She picked up a purse and hit him on the arm with it. Smiling, she stated "You should know us better than that by now, 'Mike'."

"Have I mentioned before what a stupid name that was that you came up with?" called Lilly from the closet, another dress flying by Oliver's head.

Oliver stood up and ducked yet another article of clothing and pulled down his shades.

"Don't be hatin' the sound of my name

When you're really hatin' the game.

You hate my fame

And you say it ain't fair when everyone thinks you're lame

But you know it ain't the same

Since your rhymes are trash

And mine are fricka-fricka-fresh.

Word."

Folding his arms across his chest ala 'Mike Standley the III,' Oliver struck a pose but had to duck, narrowly missing a shoe this time.

"Hey that was a heel," he said in shock, looking at Miley for support.

"And I have another one to match! I swear if I hear one more rap I'll chuck these lovely, but pointy heels I'm wearing at you!"

Miley was busy shaking her head in laughter and securing her blonde wig. "Did you rehearse that?" she asked, turning to Oliver.

"Just came to me," he replied, lifting up his shades again. "You guys done yet?"

Lilly came out of the closet, her orange wig already on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!"

'Hannah' checked herself one more time, but frowned slightly. "I don't know, what do you guys think?" she asked, turning herself around for Lilly and Oliver.

"You look so cute!" 'Lola' exclaimed, just as hyper as Lilly.

"_I_ think we need to get going!" Oliver said, rolling his eyes as Lilly and Miley examined herself in the mirror.

Lilly and Miley both turned to look at him. "We would move a lot faster if _someone_ would stop asking every _ten_ seconds! Would it kill you to give an opinion?"

"It might," he said quietly to the floor, but feeling Miley's gaze, looked up. "You look fine!"

"Fine?" she questioned, frowning slightly.

"You look pretty! Gorgeous! Beautiful! Can we go?" Noticing their matching frowns, he rolled his eyes and said, "You always look good… err… Hannah always looks good… I mean… to your fans… you know what I mean…" he said, looking down again. Miley stood looking at him with a slightly bemused, yet pleased look on her face. Looking back up he added quickly, "Can we just go? You're dad is going to yell any– "

"We need to go Bud!" came the voice of Robby Ray from downstairs.

"Coming!" called Oliver as he headed downstairs.

Lilly followed as Miley took one last look in the mirror and smiled shyly, then ran downstairs to her mustached and slightly annoyed father and joined the rest in the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had three great reviews so I decided to post the second chapter. I have a third done already but I want to be sure people are reading and enjoying this. Otherwise it would be a waste of time to post these so I would like FOUR more reviews before Chapter Three is posted. Sound reasonable? I think so. So without further ado, here is Chapter Two of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All characters following are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter Two

"I'll see you guys in a few weeks," Lilly told Oliver and Miley as she left Miley's room, now wig-free, to head home.

"You have fun in Mexico. Look out for those Mexican boys!" Miley said waving happily, as Lilly's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Just don't drink the water! Trust me," Oliver called from the edge of Miley's bed.

Miley turned to look at him. Shaking her head she pushed him off the edge of the bed, Oliver's feet flying over his head as he crashed to the floor on the other side. Lilly just rolled her eyes and gave a final wave. "Make sure _you_ have some fun too!" she mouthed, winking at Miley before scampering.

Miley stared at her retreating form in shock, but shook herself out of it. Walking around the bed, she began to put 'Lola's' clothing and wig away in its usual spot in her closet.

"That hurt," came Oliver's voice from behind the bed. Standing up and rubbing his head, he walked over and removed the last of items of 'Mike' from himself and handed them to Miley.

"I'm sure the fall was cushioned, ya' donut. Besides, I doubt anything important was damaged," she said laughing.

Oliver put a face of mock hurt on, but broke out laughing as well.

"Hey you busy tomorrow?" Miley asked after closing the 'Hannah Closet.'

"Course not. Why?"

"I have a radio show to appear on tomorrow. Think 'Mike' would like to come along?"

"Well, like Smokin' Oken, 'Mike' is usually busy with the ladies," he said with a mock cocky smile. After a look from Miley, he said, "But I'll have his people call your people. We'll have brunch."

Miley laughed a little at this. "So are you coming then?"

"Of course."

"Great! Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs.

As Miley came downstairs with Oliver in tow, she spotted her father busy in the kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Bud. Hey Oliver. You staying for dinner?" he replied, looking up the stove.

"Of course!" Oliver replied, licking his lips at the smells coming from the stove.

"Actually Dad, I was wondering if Oliver could stay the night. I'm bringing him with me to the radio show tomorrow."

"That might be easier since it's in the morning. Your parents mind?" he asked Oliver.

"They won't care. If anything, me not being there will allow my family the pleasure of left-overs. Very rare in my home."

"I don't doubt that. You clean me out when you stop by for a snack. Call your parents anyway," he said, grabbing the house phone and handing it to Oliver. "Just to be sure."

Oliver shrugged but took the phone and dialed his house, walking into the living room to tell his parents.

"Bringing him for moral support Bud?" he asked, turning to Miley. "Doesn't sound like you've told him Mikayla will be there."

"Yes and I haven't told him. Besides he's never really met Mikayla. Or at least she's never met 'Mike Standley the III,' my other best friend. She's only met 'Lola' I think."

"You be nice to her Bud. I know you two have… disagreements… but you still need to be the better person," he told her. As Oliver returned with the phone, he now directed his attention to him. "They okay with you staying over and spending a good part of the day with us son?"

"Of course. They'll be gone most of the weekend anyway, won't be back until late Sunday."

"Then I insist you stay with us Saturday night as well. Now dig in!" he said, bringing dinner over from the stove and setting it down in front of them.

* * *

An hour later, Miley and Oliver sat on the couch, looking through Miley's DVD collection, trying to decide what to watch.

"How about _Hairspray_?" she asked, holding the film up to him.

"Good God," he said, a revolted look coming upon his face. "Anything but that. John Travolta in a dress? Come on."

"I'll hold you to that then," she said smirking, grabbing her usual collection for herself and Lilly.

"A chick flick?" he questioned, looking at the films she was looking through.

"You did say _anything_ other than _Hairspray_," she said, laughing at his even greater repulsion. "And they're 'romantic-comedies,' not 'chick flicks.' " At his repulsed face, she laughed again and sighed. "Fine, we watch what I want tonight, and you can pick tomorrow. Deal?"

"I guess. But not a word to the guys at school," he said, sitting down against the couch and putting his arms behind his head.

Chuckling a little, she put the DVD. "Of course. Don't want 'Smoken' Oken' to get a bad rep."

She sat down next to him, grabbing the remote and hitting play.

"No we don't. Knowing I put up with chick fl– err… 'romantic-comedies' will just attract the ladies even more. And knowing they all can't have me will just leave them even more heart broken."

Rolling her eyes, she snuggled up under her covers, unconsciously moving closer to Oliver.

As the film played, the two enjoyed a comfortable silence, slowly starting to doze off until the credits were playing. With Oliver out three scenes earlier, and snoring gently, Miley shifted slightly to get more comfortable and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Again, I have a third chapter done, but I would like at least FOUR new reviews before I post that. I don't want to be posting new chapters of a story that isn't being read. So do me a favour mates and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I now have 14 reviews! It appears some of you have even made this one of your favourite fics! Thanks to all of you. I have a fourth chapter done already too. I'm trying to stay one chapter ahead. I'm not too sure how many this will have. Again, I would like reviews before I post the fourth. Let's say five this time? Without further ado, here is the third chapter of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All characters following are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter Three

As Robby Ray came down the stairs the next morning to start breakfast, he paused as he passed the couch. Walking around quietly, he froze at the sight, but smiled.

With his back against the couch, Oliver lay asleep, his mouth open and his neck bent back, his head resting on the seated part of the couch and his arms spread wide along the cushions. Next to him lay Miley, the blanket still over her, and her head resting on his shoulder.

Smiling to himself, he quietly took out his cell phone and took a picture. Chuckling quietly as he saved the picture as his background, he quietly mused, "Good thing for them Lilly ain't here." His eyes suddenly snapped open with an idea, and just as quietly as before, grabbed Miley's abandoned cell phone off the coffee table and looked up Lilly's number. After creating a picture message, he added the picture and entered Lilly's number. He added a short message of 'Found them like this this morning.'

Chuckling quietly to himself, knowing what Miley would do later when Lilly received the message, he started to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, Robby Ray had eggs, pancakes, and bacon going. Over by the couch, Oliver's nose started to twitch, taking in the aroma of Robby's excellent cooking. His eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly shouting, "Food!" leaving Miley's head to crash to the floor and awaken her.

Miley rubbed her head slightly, stretched, and then slowly stood up, stiff from sleeping in a sitting position. Groggily, she walked over to join Oliver, who was already shoveling down his breakfast. An amused Robby Ray stood back watching Oliver.

"Morning Bud. Sleep well?" he asked, still eyeing Oliver vacuuming his plate. He turned around and grabbed a plate of breakfast and handed it to Miley.

"Yeah. For sleeping on the floor, I was actually warm, and comfortable," she replied, starting on her breakfast.

Robby smiled knowingly and turned a chuckle into a cough. It went unknown to Miley, who was still too groggy to be aware of anything, and Oliver was finishing his third plate.

Standing up, Oliver took his plate over to the sink and started to wash it.

"You don't need to be washing the dishes son. You're a guest," Robby said, walking over to the sink.

"I don't mind. You're letting me stay for two days. It's the least I can do," he said shrugging, placing his clean plate in the drainer to dry.

"Have I ever said how much I like this boy?" he said laughing slightly, clapping a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "How come you never clean your own dishes Bud?"

Miley looked up, still groggy, and shrugged indifferently.

"If you'd like to shower, you can go on up and use mine if you want Oliver. You know where my room is."

Oliver nodded and walked upstairs.

On the kitchen counter, Robby's cell started to vibrate. Miley grabbed it and went to hold it out to her father, "Think you have a text Dad. Who in the world would be texting you?" She paused, bringing the cell back to her and looked at it.

"You changed your background. Aww look how cute those two look. You know, that actually kind of looks like…" she said trailing off. Her eyes suddenly snapped open in realization and looked up to her father.

"What is this?" she asked hysterically.

"About the cutest thing I have ever seen. Took the picture this morning when I came down to start breakfast. You sure did look comfortable," he said, chuckling at the colour building in her face. He took his phone from her and looked at it.

"How do I read a text then Bud?" he said looking at it, then handing it to her.

Miley took the phone and opened the text, her eyes widening again. Robby laughed seeing her face turn an even darker colour of red.

"You sent that to Lilly?!" she exclaimed, even more hysterical.

"You bet. Couldn't have her missing out on such an adorable moment now can we? What she say then?"

Miley frowned. "She said, 'That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Miley's lucky I'm not with her. Oliver probably ruined that moment didn't he?' " She handed the phone back to her father and grabbed her empty breakfast plate and set it in the sink.

"The boy sure did. Interrupted your sleep by jumping up and letting your head drop to the floor. Smelled breakfast and was up faster than when Uncle Earl sat on his neighbour's cat. Ooh whee. Remember that? That poor cat could have been squashed. Tore a mighty fine hole in the back of his jeans though," he said, chuckling at the memory.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready," Miley mumbled as she took to the stairs, her face now completely a dark colour of red.

Robby Ray chuckled again at his daughter and finished cleaning up breakfast.

* * *

It was an hour later that Miley, Oliver, and Robby Ray sat in the Stewarts' living room, waiting for the limo to pick them up. Miley was very carefully avoiding her father's eyes as she waited. 

As 'Mike Standley the III' sat on the edge of the Stewart's couch, he turned to 'Hannah.' "So what's up with the radio show? You surely don't need me with you for this? Or is it for the signing after?" he asked.

Miley bit her lip, then turned to look to him. "Actually it's because I'm appearing with Mikayla."

Robby stood up, moving to the front door and peered out.

"Oh. So you need me for moral support so you don't go bonkers eh? She's the one you always go off about isn't she?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just really need someone with me," she said looking down. She paused as if contemplating something then looked up again. "I'm used to Lilly being there to support me. I need some friend there for me."

Oliver smiled lopsidedly and put his arm around her. "You know I'll always be there for ya," he laughed, his arm moving to mess up her hair, which was snatched by Miley.

"Don't even think about it boy. I spent longer on my hair than you did on your whole outfit," she said sternly.

"Limo's here," called Robby Ray from the porch.

Miley flushed red again, but it went unnoticed to Oliver who had jumped at Robby Ray's voice. Miley stood up and followed her father out the front door, closely followed by Oliver. The group got into the limo together and headed off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. Again, I would like at least five reviews before I post again. The next chapter is the radio show of course and is actually pretty long. Hope you are all enjoying this. Cheers! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long all. Been doing some things for the family and school is getting busy already. But as promised, here is _Hannah and Mike_, Chapter 4. A hyper radio Dee-Jay with no name, but picture an older Lily with access to free coffee (yes scary) appears in here. Also in this chapter is Mikayla, some slight angst, another poor rap attempt by Oliver, and another all-knowing Robby Ray. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters, except for a radio Dee-Jay that I created (with no name so I don't get sued by someone I didn't mean to imitate), are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 4

"That's right ladies and gentlemen. Today I have _two_ special guests with me today. Both are young, brilliant young women that are both flourishing in the music industry…"

Listening backstage in Hannah Montana's dressing room, 'Hannah' sat fidgeting in her chair, and 'Mike' lay spread out on her couch, messing with his bling.

"Chill out Hannah. You've done radio shows before. Besides we all know you can blow Mikayla off the stage. You've done it before, literally," Oliver said to Miley.

"I know, but she just gets to me. Usually Lola would do something with me before the show, or redo my hair or something," she said standing up. Oliver frowned slightly but remained silent, watching her begin to pace. "I just need to relax. I really need to try and stay focused and not let her get to me. Daddy really wants me to be the better person but how can you when she's such a… such a…"

"Skunkbag?" Oliver offered.

"Yeah!"

"Just ignore her. Go to your happy place. Think of something that makes you smile."

Miley looked up at Oliver at this, her face colouring slightly. Oliver still laid spread out on the couch, completely calm as he attempted to console her.

"Just look over to me and your dad for support when you need it," he offered again, smiling reassuringly to her.

Miley smiled again and stood up as she heard the radio Dee-Jay welcome Mikayla. "Well here I go. Just be sure to hang near Daddy, don't touch _anything_, and just enjoy the food."

"Already am," Oliver said, pulling out a large handful of potato crisps from one pocket, two sandwich quarters from another.

Miley shook her head. "Do you ever stop eating boy?"

Oliver merely shoved a sandwich quarter into his mouth.

"– and my next guest, the lovely Hannah Montana," came a call from the set.

"That's my queue," 'Hannah' said, standing up and walking out with 'Mike' close behind.

Hannah walked to the edge of the radio room, pausing nervously. Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug, nudging her to the room. Smiling again, Hannah walked into the room and gave Mikayla a big hug, both girls wearing forced smiles. She then turned to the Dee-Jay, and gave her a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"Hannah! Darling! How have you been? And who is that gorgeous guy you're with?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Mikayla looked over quickly and her eyes widened. Turning to Hannah she asked, "New boy?"

Hannah turned over to where they were looking and held a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at the sight of her father and Mike gorging themselves on sandwiches and crisps.

"No just my other best friend. Lola is currently with the family so Mike came along today."

"Hannah, Hannah. Best friend, seriously? Not boyfriend, boy toy?" the Dee-Jay pushed.

"No, no. Like I said, Lola couldn't come so I brought him. He's just my guy friend," she said smiling at Oliver who's face seemed to fall a little, but gave her thumbs up with two sandwich quarters held in his other hand.

"Well we'll be right back with Hannah and Mikayla after a quick word from our sponsors," the Dee-Jay said, switching on the prearranged commercials. Taking off her headset for a moment, the Dee-Jay held a speaker button to reach outside the room. "Hannah's friend."

Oliver looked up, a piece of sandwich still in his mouth. He swallowed and confusedly pointed to himself.

"Yes you honey. Come on over here for a minute," she called, waving him over into the room.

Oliver walked on over to the room and opened the door. Mikayla and the Dee-Jay both walked over to him.

"You enjoying the show honey? Or by the looks of it, the food?" she asked him laughing.

"Oh yeah! Great food you have here."

Mikala stepped forward. "I'm Mikayla. What would your name be gorgeous," Mikayla flirtatiously asked.

Oliver smoothly pulled up his shades and took Mikayla's hand. "Mike Standley," he said, raising her hand and kissing the back of it. "The third."

"And hopefully not the last," Mikayla said to the Dee-Jay, as they both started giggling. (A/N: think about Lilly in EWBFF)

Hannah sat at her chair, frowning slightly. Looking over to the timer that showed the time left on the commercial, she called over to the group, annoyance clear in her voice, "We only have a few seconds before the commercials end."

Both came back to sit down and the Dee-Jay threw her head set on, just as the commercial timer reached zero.

"Aaaand we're back with Mikayla and Hannah. We just had the pleasure of meeting Hannah's _very_ best guy friend, Mike Standley the III. Her gorgeous best guy friend I might add. You sure nothing's going on Hannah? Nothing wrong with dating your good looking friend."

"No, no," she replied laughing again and pulling Oliver over. Wrapping her arm around him, she continued, "We've known each other for years."

"You better look out then Hannah, I might just snatch him up then," Mikayla said with a laugh that didn't reach the slightly evil look from her eyes.

Hannah forced a laugh too, giving Mikayla the subtle glare the two always gave each other on shows while they pretended to be best friends.

Mike laughed at this too. "Sorry hon, but I'm just a player in the game and I can't be tamed."

Hannah smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, but frowned as Mikayla laughed and patted Mike's hand. "He's cute, and a rapper."

"Hannah Montana moving to the hip-hop stars eh? Will Hannah Montana and Mike Standley the III be as big as Beyonce and Jay-Z? We'll find out another time as Hannah must move onto a CD signing she has. It has been a pleasure Hannah and Mike. I hope to have both of you on again, possibly to announce the start of your relationship?" she asked excitedly.

Hannah's eyes widened and her face coloured again, Mike next to her with a blank look on his face. Forcing a laugh she said, "I don't know about that, but it was great being on here." Turning to Mikayla and giving her another hug and forced smile, she said, "It was lovely seeing you again too Mikayla. To all my fans out there, keep listening and I'll let you know when my next CD will be coming out. I love you all!"

"Thank you Hannah. We'll be back again with Mikayla after a word from our sponsors."

With the switch to commercial, Miley stood up and grabbed Oliver's arm, pulling him with her outside the room.

"Hold up Mike," called Mikayla from behind.

Miley and Oliver both turned around to Mikayla who walked up to them. "Here's my number good looking. Call me," she said, winking at Oliver.

"Step off skunkbag. He's busy Mikayla," snapped Miley, pulling Oliver's arm as she turned to leave.

"With what? An over-hyped, country, hillbilly, blonde like you? You said you were just friends. That means he's free game," she snapped back, grabbing his other arm and yanking him.

Struggling with both girls pulling him, he stepped away from both. "Fighting over Mike Standley the III eh? I get it all the time.

The ladies feel they're croakin'

When I leave 'em all heart broken.

Think I'm perfect

Think we mesh

Cuz I'm fricka-fricka fresh

Word."

Oliver finished with his arms crossed again, but noticing both girls staring at him, he said, "Couldn't you two just work this out without working my arms out of my sockets? Besides, Mike Standley the III is his own man."

"No you're not. You do as I say," said Miley grabbing his arm again.

"He's not your man, Hannah. I might make him mine though," said Mikayla, grabbing his other arm.

"He's too busy to be with a bratty, jealous girl like you. He is my friend, and I'm looking after him," she said pulling Oliver back her way. Smirking, she said, "But then, you wouldn't know what a friend is would you? You'd have to have some."

Mikayla opened her mouth furiously but behind her over the speaker the Dee-Jay called, "Mikayla honey, we're back on in ten!" Glaring at 'Hannah', Mikayla started to walk off, but turned around and put her number in 'Mike's' pocket. Winking at him, she jogged back into the room.

Oliver, who had had a very confused look on the whole time, reached into his pocket and looked at Mikayla's number. Frowning slightly, he turned to Miley.

"I do as _you_ say? Lola is probably allowed to do whatever isn't she? Mike Standley the III is independent. He does what he wants, when he wants. What are you afraid of being out done by me?"

"No, Mike, I– "

"You think Mikayla is too good for me?

"No, I was just– "

"Think I can't get girls like Mikayla? Think I can't get any girl possibly? Or did you not want Mike Standley the III to get any attention? Or is it that you were stuck with me? That's probably it. Stuck with Mike instead of Lola." He turned and started walking over to the mustached Robby Ray who was shaking hands with an executive and waving them over to go to the limo.

Miley stood there, holding back tears, and attempting to breathe calmly. She ran into her dressing room and sat down on her chair, a few tears leaking from her eyes. A knock on her door, seemed to wake her from her thoughts as she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Robby Ray entered and shut the door behind him, sitting down next to his daughter. "Everything alright Bud?"

"Oliver's upset with me. He thinks I was holding him back."

"Were you?"

"Of course not! Mikayla was hitting on him, and I, as a good friend told her very politely to leave him alone."

"Very politely," he said nodding. "I believe the exact words were, 'Step off skunkbag.' And 'he's too busy to be with a bratty, jealous girl like you,' " he chuckled.

Miley's eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"We were supposed to leave almost right after so I came to get you, but waited for you to exchange a… friendly good bye… with Mikayla," he said, looking down at Miley.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said, looking down. "I know I was supposed to be the better person."

There was a knock at the door as Oliver entered.

"Can we meet you in the limo Mr. Stewart? I need to talk to Miley for a second."

"Sure thing son. Hurry up though," he said standing up and pulling the door shut.

"Miley I– "

"Oliver– "

They both smiled. "Actually, let me go first Oliver." He nodded.

"You're right. I did kind of hold you back. I just really hate her and kind of wanted you to have nothing to do with her. I'm sorry."

"No I should be sorry. I overreacted. I actually don't even care about Mikayla or getting any attention." He reached into his pocket and ripped Mikayla's number in half and then fourths, tossing the remnants into a small rubbish bin. "Actually the only thing that I was upset about was that I felt you really wanted Lilly here."

Miley frowned slightly in confusion as she watched Oliver pace.

"You always took Lilly with you to these things, leaving me. Now that you can't take her with, I felt you brought me along reluctantly. Lilly's your 'BFF' and I'm just your 'F,' " he said looking down.

Miley stood up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "You're wrong Oliver, you're much more than my 'F,' you're a 'BFF' too. You're my best guy friend. My _very_ best guy friend. I definitely didn't bring you along reluctantly. I love having you here," she said quietly.

Oliver slowly wrapped his arms around her, as Miley lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love being here. Thanks for bringing me along."

"No problem."

They stood like that for a minute until the door opened and Robby Ray appeared again. The two jumped from each other quickly, both looking down with coloured faces.

"Let's get going Bud," he said, holding back a smile.

Miley and Oliver followed quickly out after him, avoiding each other's eyes, and got into the limo to head to the CD signing.

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking longer than I usually do. This time, before Chapter 5, I would like 6 reviews. Thanks for reading all. Cheers! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More positive reviews. Thanks to each of you for reviewing! Those that are reading, but not reviewing, I'm still glad you're reading, but let me know about the story. If any of you don't like something, it's okay! I'm open to criticism. _Constructive_ criticism that is. Here is Chapter 5 of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of any of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 5

"Isn't the CD signing later in the afternoon Daddy?" Miley asked as she got into the limo.

"Sure is. But I thought we would stop for some lunch first."

"Didn't you and Oliver have enough there?" she asked, watching Oliver fish out another sandwich quarter from his pocket.

"That was just snacks. We need real food. Man food," Robby Ray said, turning to Oliver who was nodding enthusiastically.

"How long until lunch? I'm starving," said Oliver, swallowing his food.

"Boy do you ever stop eating?"

"Sure, but then I get hungry again."

"We'll stop and eat in about half an hour. I want to be closer to the signing. Roxy is meeting us there," Robby Ray said, shaking his head as he watched Oliver reach into a couple pockets, finally coming out of one with a handful of potato crisps.

* * *

Two hours later, after a quick lunch, Robby Ray, Miley, Oliver, and Roxy were pulling their way into the parking lot of the store that the CD signing was taking place at. Getting out of the limo first, Roxy leapt forward, scattering the crowd that had congregated outside the door. Robby Ray, mustache and all, stepped out of the limo and with the assistance of Roxy and a few store security guards, created a path. Inside the limo, 'Hannah' and 'Mike' made sure their disguises were intact. 

"Now I know you've never been with me to one of these things so don't worry about all the people," 'Hannah' said, checking herself in a mirror.

"Oh don't worry – wait. How many people?" he said, his eyes widening a little.

"Oh, just a few… hundred…" she replied quietly, looking down to pretend to do up her shoelaces.

"A few hundred?!" he exclaimed, his eyes now bulging.

"It'll be fine Oliver," she said, now looking up at him. "Besides, they'll all probably be looking at me."

"Oh I'm sure a good deal will be checking out Hannah Montana's good looking friend, Mike Standley the III," he said, his swagger returning.

"There you go! Don't even worry about anything. It'll be fun. You can hang out with me the whole time while I sign CDs. Now come on," she said, grabbing his arm. "We need to go inside."

As Hannah stepped out of the limo, the queued fans started all yelling and shouting.

"I love you Hannah!"

"Come sign my book for me Hannah!"

As Hannah walked amongst the crowd, a few fans noticed her companion and started asking her questions about 'Mike.'

"Who's your friend Hannah?"

"Your new boyfriend is gorgeous Hannah!"

"You two look so cute together!"

Roxy finally stepped forward and announced that Hannah would take pictures and sign autographs at her table.

As Hannah and Mike took seats at the table, a large line began to queue. Mike's eyes widened slightly, but noticing this, Hannah took his hand and squeezed it. Turning to her, he gave her a small smile that she returned shyly, but then looked down quickly, her face colouring again.

"Ready Bud?" asked the mustached Robby Ray from behind.

Snapping her head around, she noticed her father appear to hide a smile but she shook it off. "You bet!"

Robby Ray then nodded to Roxy who started to let individuals through, after they were inspected with her wand of course. After dubbing each one 'clean' she allowed them to proceed to the table where Hannah and Mike sat.

"Hi Hannah, I absolutely love your music. Your latest CD will probably be my favourite," said the first little girl shyly.

"Aww thanks sweetie. What's your name?" Hannah replied, taking her CD from her and grabbing a pen.

"Amanda."

"Well here you go Amanda. Hope you enjoy it."

One by one, girls and boys of different ages would approach. After getting over the shock of being inspected by Roxy, each came over to have something signed, some wanting photos. A few of the girls started asking Hannah about Mike

"Who is he? Is he your new boyfriend? He's so cute!" a young teenage girl asked Hannah, handing her a CD to be signed.

"No, no, just good friends," she says looking over at Mike and wrapping an arm around him and smiling. "Best of friends."

"But you two look soooo cute together."

"Mike has that effect. I look good with anyone," he says smiling, but at the look Hannah gave him, he wrapped an arm around her too and pulled her close. "But I admit I look really good with her. I mean look at how pretty she is! We're both extremely good looking."

At his comment on her looks, she coloured slightly but laughed all the same. "Here's your CD. Anything else you would like?"

"Actually could I take a photo of you two and have both of you sign it?" she asked, indicating a camera.

Hannah turned to Mike who shrugged and then turned back to the girl. "Of course. What do you want us to do?"

"Just like that. I know you two say you're just friends, but you two just look adorable together."

She smiled at the comment and pulled Mike even closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's perfect!" She took the photo and it came out. Immediately, she demanded they hold for one more. "Just to be sure I got a good one." After waving it for a minute, she handed it to them, each taking a turn to sign it.

After Mike had signed, he handed the photo back to the girl. Before she left, she handed the second photo she took to Hannah.

"I insist you keep this. I know you're just friends, but you have to admit it's a cute photo." Waving good bye to the two, she walked out of the store.

Looking down at the photo now, Hannah couldn't help but smile. Turning to Mike, she indicated the girl that had just left and the photo she had given her.

"She demanded I keep this. Insists, we just look 'adorable' together," she said laughing, smiling all the same as yet another slight colour rose to her face.

Cocking his head slightly to each side, he looked at it for a second. Smiling, he turned back to her and in a mock cocky tone replied, "Well look at this face. I just look good."

Laughing, she hit him on the arm slightly, a very slight frown appearing but was immediately wiped off as the next group of people approached the table for autographs.

* * *

After signing many, many CDs, posing for numerous photos, and answering several questions of 'Is he your new boyfriend?' the Hannah Montana CD signing ended. As Miley and Oliver got up to leave with Roxy and Mr. Stewart, one lone, slightly short man stood at the door with a camera in one hand, and a pad and pen in another. 

"Ah Hannah! I've been waiting to speak to you. Your dear… err… head of security… refused to let me through– "

"Roxy doesn't let no paparazzi come mess with Hannah," Roxy said, stepping forward. "And unless you want that pen somewhere where the sun don't shine, I suggest you leave her and Mike alone, ya' hear?"

"Of course, I was merely wondering if I could have a quick quote on her relationship with Mike," he said slyly, beginning to walk away. "I guess I'll have to do my article without one."

"Mike and I are just friends," Hannah said, stepping forward and again wrapping an arm around him. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly as he observed the paparazzi apprehensively. "We're best friends. He's my closest, best guy friend."

Quickly writing down her quote, he looked back up with smiling. "That's how all the best relationships start honey. Friends first. And as I'm sure you've been told, the two of you look perfect together."

At this, both Oliver and Miley coloured slightly. The still mustached Robby Ray stepped forward.

"Excuse me, sir, but we have dinner reservations that we need to be getting to. I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this 'interview' short. No offence," he said, having to look down to speak to him.

"Of course, of course," he replied, a very thin smile on his face. Bowing slightly to Roxy and Robby Ray, he took his leave.

The group watched the man walk down the street, but lost sight of him as he rounded a corner.

* * *

As the four made their way from dinner to the limo, Miley and Oliver walked together, slightly trailing Roxy and Robby.

As the limo appeared, Robby stepped in first. Miley pulled at Oliver's arm as he attempted to step in after. Turning around to face Miley, he was met with the top of her blonde head as she wrapped him into a tight hug.

"I really, really enjoyed having you with me today. I know what you said earlier about 'Lola,' and while I do usually enjoy having her with me, having you with me today was great," she said quietly. "I hope you plan on coming with me more often. I have many more appearances coming up."

Wrapping his arms around her now, he looked down at her and whispered, "I loved being here. And 'Mike' would be more than happy to escort the beautiful Hannah Montana anywhere, anytime."

Just as Miley closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder again, there was a large flash nearby. Then another. Snapping her eyes open, she saw the paparazzi from earlier snap one more picture.

"Just friends eh? These pictures might tell a different story with the right words. And I think I have those words to go along with them," he shouted before turning around and running, Roxy in close pursuit. He had too much on her though as he raced around another corner.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all are continuing to enjoy this. At least 8 reviews this time. I am thinking there might be one, _maybe_ two more chapters. Let me know. Next is a near repeat of the Jacksannah thing. Let me know where I should go from here. I'm more than open to input, I'm kind of hitting a wee bit of a snag here. I still have ideas, but not sure entirely where to take this. Let me know! Cheers! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had many, many reviews for Chapter Five and a few suggestions. This chapter will be slightly shorter than typical due to its covering of the few hours after dinner and the paparazzi. This is merely an interlude between that day, and the next day, when the article might come out about 'Hannah and Mike'. Chapter 7 will be more interesting. To appease you until Chapter 7, this chapter includes more Oliver and Miley embarrassment from Robby Ray and Roxy, a sugar-crazed, pushy Lilly, and some more 'aww' moments. Continue reviewing (I would like 8 this time), I am still open to suggestions, and of course, _constructive_ criticism. Here is Chapter 6 of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 6

"Did you get him?" asked a quiet Miley when Roxy returned to the limo.

"Sorry honey. The lil' guy jumped into his car before I could get him," she said as she sat down and sighed. "Roxy's a puma. Roxy's a fast puma. But Roxy ain't no Jaguar."

Miley then slipped down in her seat, Oliver sitting next to her in shock. Looking around to her, he asked, "So what's going to happen? Are they going to spread stuff that we're dating?"

"At the very least they'll say we've 'hooked up' or something."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

Next to them, Robby Ray was laughing silently to himself. "Well, you two could spend countless amounts of time attempting to convince them you are nothing but friends. That would be fruitless, I think, especially with how cute you two l– " he stopped, noticing Miley glaring at him. "Err… I mean with how much everyone was convinced you two look cute together. Or you could pretend to date for a while, until the press gets tired of you." Turning to Roxy now, he asked, "Besides, it couldn't be that bad. What he get a picture of?"

"Oh nothing. About the same as that picture you took this morning," she said, waving her hand.

"Picture?" said a confused Oliver.

Turning to her father, Miley hissed in his ear, "You showed it to Lilly _and_ Roxy?"

"Of course!"

"Oh don't worry Miley, that is the cutest picture I have ever seen," she said, taking out her cell phone and reaching across Oliver to hand it to Robby Ray. "Did I show you that I made it my wallpaper too?"

Robby laughed and handed it back, but Oliver took it from him, looking down at the picture. Miley hesitantly watched him as his face coloured.

"Ain't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Roxy asked, taking her phone back. "You two are just so cute together."

At this comment, Miley and Oliver both kept their coloured faces down the rest of the ride home.

* * *

After arriving at the Stewart house, Oliver and Miley each went to change into something to sleep in. While Oliver changed in Robby's room again, Miley sat on her bed, halfway between pajamas and Hannah Montana. Appearing to be deep in thought, she was shaken from them by her cell phone on her desk. Walking over to it she opened it and put it to her ear. Almost immediately she pulled it away. 

_"Oh__ my God __Miley! __That was absolutely _the_ most adorable, cutest, and best picture I have ever __seen!"_

After recovering from her temporary loss of hearing due to her hyper friend, she put her cell back to her ear.

"I can't believe my dad sent that to you. It was nothing anyway. We just fell asleep watching a DVD in front of the tele. Seriously Lilly," she emphasized, hearing her give a scoff.

_"Is that why you looked so comfortable and peaceful? __Because you were laying your head on his shoulder?__ No __biggy__ right__? Just relaxing, falling asleep with your __best friend__?"_

Colouring slightly at this, she responded, "Yes! And as much as I am hate this conversation, I am glad you called. Something happened today– "

_"Oh yeah!__ You need to tell me everything. What happened? __Any celebrities?__ Wait, something happened today? Oh my God you're together?!"_

"No– "

_"He asked you out?!"_

"No– "

_"You kissed?!"_

At this, her eyes widened, and she immediately responded with, "Eww, no."

_"You__– "_

"This would take less time if you let _me_ talk. Sweet niblets girl, have you been adding extra sugar to your cereal?"

_"Yes and I had some more for dinner and now the__ hotel__ room is spinning,"_ she said with a moan.

"Just sit down and listen. Actually it was really fun, except first on the radio show when I kind of got into a little bit of fight with Mikayla."

_"__Noooooo__…"_

"Yeah. Guess what? She was hitting on Oliver! She was all over him!"

From her cell, she could tell Lilly was holding her cell away from her mouth, but her laughter was clearly evident.

_"__Aww__, feeling a little jealous?"_

Her eyes widening again, she snapped, "Of course not! It's Oliver. But you know how evil she is. I told her to step off, that I was protecting him from a skunkbag like her."

Another audible scoff could be heard on the other end.

_"Of course.__ Merely protecting.__ Nothing there…"_

"That's right. He was upset after, but apparently he thought I brought him only because you couldn't go. He felt that he was just an 'F' rather then a 'BFF' like you."

_"Poor Oliver.__ What did you say?"_

"I told him that it was definitely not the case. I told him that he was much more than an 'F' and he was a 'BFF' too, my very best guy friend. I told him that I lov– err… enjoyed having him there very much," she replied, choosing 'enjoy' rather than 'love,' a word Lilly would probably go bonkers over.

_"__Awwwww__ that's so sweet of you.__"_ came a knowing voice. With a serious voice, she asked,_ "This wasn't the big thing though was it? What happened after? __The CD signing?"_

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Everyone insisted that we were adorable together, that we were a perfect couple and one even asked for a picture of us! Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?"

_"Well…"_ came a reluctant Lilly's voice.

"Well nothing! We are just friends! You're just as bad as Daddy, Roxy, and everyone else. Where would anyone get such an idea?"

_"Oh come on __Miley__. You're so comfortable with him. You were jealous of __Mikayla__ hitting on him. Did I mention how adorable that picture is?"_

"Yes," said a slightly annoyed Miley.

_"I could go on and on __Miley__. Let's move on though. What happened at the CD signing though? __There has to be more that__ everyone commenting on how cute you two look together."_

"There was a man waiting after the CD signing. Really interested in 'Mike' and 'Hannah' and started asking about our relationship. He left easy enough after I told him he was just my best guy friend. As we were leaving from dinner to the limo, Oliver and I were kind of trailing, and before we go in we… err… talked and then he took a picture…" she said, again choosing her words carefully. Letting Lilly know he caught them in an embrace would really make her day.

_"__What of though?"_

At this, Miley's face coloured yet again, pausing at Lilly's question.

Excitedly, she asked, _"__Oooo__, possibly a good night kiss, or__– "_

"I just thanked him for coming with me and told him I had fun. As the guy ran from Roxy, he claimed he was going to put some words next to it, completely twist it around. What are we going to do? Daddy thinks we should either pretend to date or try and force the press to believe that we aren't a couple. I think he's right though, that would take forever and may never work."

_"Well… you might just continue what you've been doing. Hanging out at stuff, do 'just friends' things," _she said with a restrained laugh. There was a voice in the background and she then added, _"__Hey I actually need to do go now. We're heading out early again tomorrow. You _will_ tell me everything that happens. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Bye."

After hanging up, Miley sat for a moment thinking. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the photo the girl had given her earlier that day. Standing up, she went over and tacked it to her wall and stood back. Looking at it, a small smile came to her face. Laughing, she shook her head and continued changing into pajamas.

* * *

After changing in Robby Ray's room, Oliver had gone to wait for Miley on the couch, his hands wringing nervously. His eyes were out of focus, apparently lost in thought.

A while later, Miley came down the stairs and paused, noticing his nervous actions. Coming over behind him, she put a hand on his shoulder. Turning around immediately, Oliver voiced his concerns.

"Do you think that guy was serious? What if he trashes us? Who knows what he'll write," he said in a slightly panicky voice.

In an attempt to be comforting, she looked up and said, "He might have been bluffing, wanting us to go after him so he could write a real story. Don't sweat it. Let's just relax and have some fun." Giving him a smile, she reminded him, "I did promise you could pick the film tonight."

Smiling back at her, he responded, "I better get to pick this one. After having to suffer through a chick flick…" he pretended to shiver.

Laughing, she hit him lightly on the arm. "It's a 'romantic-comedy' remember?"

"Of course," he replied, handing her a DVD to put in. "I did have fun though tonight, other than the paparazzi of course."

Laughing slightly, she looked up at him and nervously said, "I was just talking to Lilly. Told her what happened. She's just as bad as everyone else." Looking at him, she tentatively asked, "Aren't Roxy and Daddy silly? We can be friends and do stuff like this together can't we?"

Looking down at first, he replied, "Course! We're good friends." Looking up and smiling at her he added, "Very best of friends."

She smiled and sat down next to him. Looking up at him as he was messing with the remote, she bit her lip and slowly scooted closer to him. Looking over to her and seeing the closeness, he froze for a second, but then smiled nervously and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. As Oliver pressed play, the two sat in another comfortable silence as they slowly fell asleep to the film. Before she finally drifted off, Miley looked around to the kitchen, then the stairs. After then making sure Oliver was out cold, she shifted even closer, laying her head on his shoulder again. Smiling, she finally drifted off.

* * *

A/N: Yes, a very cheesy end, but Chapter 7 will be better. What will Miley and Oliver decide to do with the press? Continue reviewing ( 8), and again, I'm open to suggestions, and _constructive_ criticism. Cheers! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I already had several positive reviews, but I thought my last chapter was complete rubbish. I pushed this out much earlier than intended to make up for it. Many of you seemed to like it anyway, though. If you didn't like last chapter, I hope this is better, and if you did like last chapter, hope you like this as well. Remember, I would love some reviews. No number this time. You all are great. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, and those of you that offered some tips and suggestions. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 7

A ringing woke Miley up the next morning. Noticing Oliver was still out, she lifted her head off his shoulder and stood up quietly. Grabbing her phone, she noticed it was only 7:02. Flipping it open, she answered groggily, "Hello?"

_"Err… __Miley__ You haven't read any magazine or newspapers yet have you?"_ came Lilly's hesitant voice from the other side.

"No, why?" asked Miley, rubbing her eyes.

_"You might want to open up the entertainment section of a newspaper or any celebrity magazine or website."_

Her eyes snapped open, remembering the paparazzi from the night before. She hurried upstairs to her room. "What did they put on there? What did they write?" she demanded Lilly.

_"You might just want to see for yourself. I'm not even going to bother teasing you."_

"It's that bad?" she asked, sitting at her computer and opening up her internet. "Or are you just feeling nice?"

_"I just know I was right, so I'm not going to rub it in."_

As she pulled up a gossip magazine website, her eyes bulged at the front page.

* * *

"I guess he wasn't bluffing then," said Oliver, staring at the computer screen with Miley. 

A picture of 'Hannah' and 'Mike' embracing, her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder was the main picture. In big bold letters above it read 'Hannah's BF: Best Friend or Boy Friend?'

"I'm so sorry Oliver."

He laughed a little, saying "Mike could be seen with much worse."

She hit him lightly but still shifted uncomfortably.

"What else does it say?"

"I haven't looked that far. I just saw the headline and went to wake you up."

"Why don't you come on down and read it over breakfast," came Robby Ray's voice from the door, causing the two to jump. Holding up the magazine with the two of them on the cover, he added, "I was just at the store to get some more food, and this catches my eye at the magazine rack. Seems he managed to push it quickly."

After following him down the stairs, Oliver and Miley both sat at the counter. Handing them both a plate of pancakes, Oliver started to eat, Miley grabbing the magazine and scanning it.

"Listen to this, '… Secretive relationship… Claims to be just best friends… A shared dinner between the two remains that remains to be seen whether it was platonic or romantic… Before joining her manager and body guard into the limo, a photographer caught Hannah embrace Mike in a more than platonic hug…' " Tossing the magazine onto the counter, she frowned at her pancakes.

Looking at her, Oliver asked with a mouth full of pancakes, "Ou 'onna eat dat?"

Rolling her eyes and shoving her plate at him, she turned to her father. "What are we supposed to do? They're making up lies and twisting everything around."

Laughing, he replied, "Of course they did! It's the paparazzi. You missed some of the best parts though." Reaching over to grab the magazine, he flipped though until he found the page he was looking for.

" 'It has been rumoured that the two have been flirting for a while, and dated the night in question… The two are widely considered to have immense chemistry and are amazingly comfortable with each other…' " he read, laughing at Miley's widened eyes, and Oliver missing his mouth with his fork. "They think you two dated last night. Everyone is going to be thinking that. I don't know what to say, Bud. They might think you two just 'hooked up' for a night. You could try insisting that you're just friends but they seem to not see that…"

Miley noticed as he trailed off he muttered something that sounded like 'just like the rest of us' and smirked at her. Glaring at her father and attempting to keep her face from colouring, she turned to Oliver who had returned to his pancakes.

"How are we supposed to manage this? And do you ever stop eating boy?" she asked, seeing him look up enough to shrug and then continue with another plate. Turning to her father again, she asked, "So what are we supposed to do? They think we 'hooked up' for one night and they'll trash both us."

"My thoughts exactly, Bud. You can't exactly not be around each other, and they think all of your actions are you two flirting. To be honest, I think you two should just continue what you've been doing. Just have fun and be yourselves. Maybe even tone it up a bit to mess with them."

"What if they ask if we're together?"

"We shouldn't even answer, just smile. The paparazzi messes with us, why not mess with them for once?" said Oliver, coming up from his third plate of pancakes.

Miley smiled impressively and Robby Ray laughed.

"There you go son! Have fun with it. Mess with them! Let them think what they want."

"It's settled then. Hannah and Mike are now... whatever they want to think," she trailed off, laughing. Turning to Oliver, she asked, "Do you think Mike might like to hang out with Hannah tonight? Or a 'date' as the paparazzi might say?"

Beside her, Robby Ray raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, but remained silent. Oliver smiled. "Of course! Where might 'Mike' be taking you?"

Turning to her father now, she asked, "You remember that party that Traci wanted me to go to but I said I probably wouldn't go to since 'Lola' would want to be there? Well how about 'Hannah' and 'Mike' make an appearance? There's bound to be paparazzi there."

Holding back a smile, he said, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Hannah!" said Traci as she came up and they gave air kisses. "I thought you weren't coming since Lola was out of town." 

"I wasn't but I thought I might be able to spend time with someone else," she replied, turning to smile at Mike.

"And is that Mike, the one I read about earlier today?"

"It is. May I have the honour of presenting, Mike Standley the III," she said, indicating Mike who pulled his shades down and took her hand, smoothly kissing the back of it.

"Wow Hannah, you really can pick them. This one is gorgeous. A rapper too, eh? How have you managed to be 'just friends' with him for this long?"

She just smiled. Noticing her lack of a response, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "Why don't we go say hi to some other people? We'll talk to you later Traci."

As the two walked along, various people came up and talked to Hannah, all telling her how 'adorable they look together.' Eventually the two found a corner to sit at. As Mike sat down in the vacant chair, Hannah sat on its arm, giving him a wink and a subtle nod over to where a couple paparazzi were looking in through a window.

Mike then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Looking over at him, he whispered quickly to her, "For show." She smiled slightly, relaxing herself to rest her head on his shoulder. This time, he looked at her.

"Me too," she whispered immediately.

Laughing, the two sat back to watch the party, and started talking comfortably like they always did.

* * *

After a few hours, Mike and Hannah finally got up, Hannah calling her father to bring the limo. The two walked outside and sat on a bench. Noticing her shiver slightly in the cold night air, Mike removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. As she turned to look at him, he nodded over her shoulder. 

"Some paparazzi are probably watching."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder again. A couple flashes confirmed Mike's 'suspicion,' but the two ignored them, standing to enter the limo that had just arrived.

As the door flew open and Roxy stepped out, the flashing stopped instantly. Looking around, Roxy waived the two over and into the limo.

Once in, Miley smiled to Oliver, and asked, "You think they got some good photos?"

He laughed, replying, "Probably. Hey how fast do you think they get these out? Will they probably be talking in school about us… err… I mean us as in Hannah and Mike?"

She paused for a second, and then laughed nervously, "Probably. Looks like we'll see." Looking down and colouring slightly, she added, "I had fun."

His face coloured too, replying, "I did too."

Both froze slightly, Oliver quickly added, "I mean, messing with the paparazzi was fun."

"Right!" she added, both of their faces colouring.

Their eyes met quickly, and then both stared at the floor the rest of the quiet ride home.

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for my last chapter. As you saw in this one, both of them seemed to enjoy 'dating' so next chapter will be interesting. I'm still writing that one, so I will post that when it's finished. I'm thinking one or two more chapters. As always, tips and _constructive_ criticism is always welcomed. Cheers! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Some more great reviews. Thanks all for continuing to read this and leaving your thoughts! Even the simplelist ones help. Chapter 9 should be it, but I'm not positive. We'll see if I can wrap everything up in one more chapter. Please keep reviewing. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 8

_"So are__ you two _are_ going out then?"_

Miley sat on her bed, talking to Lilly on her cell, recapping the 'date' between 'Hannah' and 'Mike.' Laughing, she replied, "Actually we're just messing with the paparazzi. We're just going to continue hanging out. We'll let them think whatever they want to think."

Lilly muttered something that sounded like, 'convenient,' but then said, _"Well they sure think you two are dating. The pictures are amazing."_

"They already have them up? It's only been a few hours!"

She quickly opened up her internet. Opening a gossip site, she stared at the images taken from Traci's party. There were a couple of them sitting at the chair, a couple of them laughing together, a few with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. As she looked through them, a smile formed on her face, growing bigger at each photo.

_"__Miley__?... Miley!... __Oi! __Miley,__ you there?"_ came Lilly's voice from her cell, still up to her ear.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Yeah, just looking at the pictures…"

_"I called your name about ten times!__ Wait, you were looking at the __photos__? Of you and Ollie?"_ she asked in a sing-song voice.

She coloured slightly, and opened her mouth fiercely as if to respond, but paused. Sighing, she responded, "Yeah."

_"Don't even try and– wait, you said yes?"_ Lilly questioned in amazement. _"You _were_ looking at the photos?"_

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "As much as I hate to admit it to anyone, we do look cute together."

_"You two look adorable together! You've known all along though haven't you? Just hiding it from your supposed BFF,"_ she said in mock hurt.

Sighing, she slowly added, "It's not just that. I… really enjoyed hanging out with him. I always do when it's just us…"

_"I knew it, I knew it, __I__ knew it! So are you finally admitting to me what I think you are?"_ she asked excitedly.

Frowning slightly, she looked over to the photo of 'Hannah' and 'Mike' from the CD signing. Smiling now, she took a deep breath.

* * *

Oliver sat at Rico's, a half-eaten hot dog, next to him, staring off into space. Jackson walked over finishing drying the blender he had just washed. 

"Okay Oken, spill."

"Spill what?"

"Something's wrong."

"How would you know?"

Jackson looked down at Oliver's half-eaten hot dog, then back up at him. "I gave you that hot dog five minutes ago."

"So?"

"Not only do you finish hot dogs in less than a minute, you don't put them down, especially if you've started it."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, muttering, "Not hungry."

"Okay so something _really_ is up. What's the deal?"

Oliver looked down for a minute, and then looked around. Seeing no one around, he hesitantly said, "Well you know how, Miley and I are hanging out, pretending to date, and messing with the press?"

Jackson made a cough that sounded like it had a scoff behind it, but he nodded for him to continue.

"Well, it's been kind of weird. Everyone from random fans, friends of 'Hannah', Roxy, _your dad_, has been saying how 'cute' we look together," he said, using air quotes for cute.

Jackson remained silent, continuing to dry the blender.

"I dunno if it's ruining our friendship, or strengthening it. It's been awkward at times, but really fun most of the time. I really like hanging out with her, and I enjoy being there for her when she has 'Hannah' things…" he said trailing off as he started thinking again.

Jackson nodded, encouraging him to continue, "And…?"

Oliver paused, his brow furrowed, deep in thought. "And, I dunno, it hasn't been… weird… pretending to date. I don't think I hate it… Whoa, what's this mean?" he asked bewildered.

Jackson rolled his eyes and set down his towel and the dry blender. In a slow voice one might use to explain something to a toddler, he took Oliver by the shoulders and said, "It means the idea of you and Miley dating doesn't disgust you." Muttering as a side comment he added, "As much as that surprises me."

Oliver's eyes bulged at this comment. Becoming slightly eccentric, he started rambling. "I can't be thinking that. It's Miles! She's my buddy."

Rolling his eyes again, he said, "No wonder Miles and Lilly call you a donut. Open your eyes. It's obvious."

With another bewildered look on his face, he grabbed his hot dog and started to walk off. Passing Robby Ray, he muttered a greeting as he continued to walk off.

Robby watched Oliver walk off then came over to Jackson who handed him his usual bottled water.

"What's up with Oliver? His hot dog is only half-finished."

Laughing, he said, "He's coming to terms with 'pretend dating' with Miles, and realizing he doesn't hate it."

After taking a drink of water, he laughed too, saying "That's nothing. Miles' has been keeping all the photos of her and 'Mike'. Pretty cute actually."

With a knowing smile, he said, "That boy can be pretty slow. But I can tell with his and Miley's interactions, they're both enjoying this but trying to pass it of as 'making it look convincing.' " Laughing again, he turned to watch Oliver walking in the direction of the Stewart house.

* * *

As Miley walked down her stairs, she rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to Lilly. Opening the door, she froze slightly at the sight of Oliver, but smiled and waved him in. 

Realizing she wasn't going to find a pause she could cut Lilly off at, she decided to just interrupt her. "I have to go Lilly, Oliver is here. I'll call you later."

At the mention of Oliver's name, she immediately stopped talking. _"Oh, I get it. Well I don't want to interrupt you and Ollie. You better ring me later…"_

Shaking her head, she closed her cell and smiled again at Oliver who was already helping himself to her fridge.

"Want a sandwich? I make a pretty mean sandwich," he asked, holding up some condiments as he pulled random items from her fridge.

Laughing, she walked over to the counter and said, "Sure, I skipped lunch."

She sat down at the counter and watched him go to work putting together several meats, condiments, and other items onto the counter. Grabbing two plates and the bread, he started throwing two sandwiches together, his brow slightly furrowed in apparent concentration. Smiling, as she watched him, she stifled a laugh as he finished, noticing a drop of mustard that had some how managed to find its way onto his nose.

Bringing the two plates over to her, he set one down in front of her, bowing slightly. "For you ma'am."

This time she did laugh, taking the plate from him, colouring slightly but kept her head down as she ate the sandwich. Looking up after a bite, she giggled, noticing the mustard was still on his nose.

Looking up from his own nearly finished sandwich, he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Pointing, she said, "You have a little something there."

Rubbing the side of his nose, he asked, "Better?"

She giggled again. Sliding her chair closer to his, she gently rubbed the mustard off his nose. As she did, her eyes met his and she froze. Both gazed at each other, completely forgetting their sandwiches.

Just then, Robby Ray walked in through the front door, causing the two to jump apart. Neither met each other's eyes, as they both coloured in the face.

"Hey Bud, hey Oliver. How's everything going?" he asked, oblivious to their embarrassment.

"Fine," said Oliver, standing up quickly. Grabbing his backpack and stuff, he walked to the door quickly. "I probably need to go home. Haven't seen the family in a while. I'll see at school tomorrow Miley. See ya' Mr. Stewart." Without a glance back, he walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" he asked confused, looking from her to the door that Oliver had just left through.

At his comment, she coloured even darker. Looking down and grabbing her sandwich, she replied quickly, "Of course not... you just scared him."

Shrugging his shoulders in a confused way, he looked down at the two plates. Grabbing what was left of Oliver's sandwich he took a bite then looked at Miley.

"Did he make you lunch too?"

She nodded, taking a bite and keeping her head down.

"The boy makes a pretty good sandwich. Nice of him to do it, eh?" he asked, nudging her.

Grabbing her plate, she ran upstairs, calling over her shoulder, "I'll finish this up there with my homework and then probably go to bed. Good night Daddy!"

Seeing her face colouring even more, he called after her, "Remember you have a concert after school tomorrow so be in bed early."

Robby Ray simply shook his head in silent laughter. Finishing what was left of the sandwich, he picked up the plate and took it to the sink.

* * *

A/N: Keep reviewing. I love hearing what you all think. And of course, tips, hints, suggestions, and _constructive_ criticism is always welcomed. Cheers! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is not the last chapter. After attempting to wrap everything up in one chapter without cutting out huge chunks of time and not making the ending lame, I realised my short-sightedness. As you remember, I sent Lilly away _two-weeks_ early. I didn't even kill a week. Therefore, this will not be the last chapter. I apologise in advance. I think this chapter was rubbish but to make it more appealing, I threw in some minor humour, more embarrassment, and more 'aww' moments. The inspiration for some of my 'aww' moments and the bus ride comes from iheartdisney128's _The New Neighbours_. If for some reason you have not read this you must. It's bloody brilliant!

It is VITAL you read my second author's note at the end. I will need all of your input to finish this. Without killing more of your time, I present chapter nine of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 9

As Robby Ray walked into his daughter's room to wake her up Monday morning, he paused, noticing a clear smile on her face as she slept. Reluctantly moving to wake her, he started shaking her awake gently.

"Bud? Miles, you gotta' wake up. School today," he said quietly.

His response was her pulling up the covers and rolling over, a mere groan emitted as a reply.

Rolling his eyes, he shook her a little more, but all that was accomplished was her head burying completely under the covers.

"Come on, Bud, you have to get up. I have pancakes," he said, standing back.

Another groan was his reply. Shaking his head again, he added, "You need to get up and get dressed. You know you need time to dress properly for a certain someone."

At this, the covers were yanked down and an annoyed, yet slightly coloured Miley appeared.

"Daddy, Oliver is just my friend!"

Smirking, he said, "I never said it was Oliver you wanted to impress."

Her face now completely coloured and she hid her face under the covers yet again. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the door and before leaving simply said, "If you're not down in two minutes I'll go fetch the water bucket from Jackson's room."

As he left her room, Miley shot up from under the covers and rolled out of bed. Slipping on a pair of slippers, she looked in the mirror for a moment. Her face still coloured slightly, she glared at the door her father had just left through, and then slowly made her way downstairs.

Sitting down at the counter next to a sopping Jackson, she pulled her plate forward and began to eat slowly. Now apparently wide awake, Jackson turned to her, smirking, and nudged her slightly.

"Hear Oken made you dinner last night. Is he going to propose at the concert tonight?"

Turning to him and glaring, she snapped, "He made me a sandwich, that's it. It wasn't a big deal." With only a minor colour forming in her face, she added, "It was sweet, but not a big deal."

"Which is why you're face is colouring right Miles?"

His response was a punch in the arm as she kept her head close to her plate and ate her pancakes silently.

Chuckling, Robby Ray turned to Miley and quietly said to her, "You know I was just kidding, Bud. No matter how– "

He stopped as she raised her head and glared at him again. Chuckling, he gathered up Jackson's slightly wet plate and took it to the sink.

* * *

As Miley stood waiting for the bus, she appeared deep in thought once again. As Oliver walked up beside her, he looked at her oddly, cocking an eyebrow. Nudging her slightly, she shook her head and looked up at him. Smiling at her, he cocked his head slightly at her. 

"You alright there Miles?"

She smiled back, rolling her eyes, saying, "Oh just Jackson and Daddy again. About 'us' and everything."

He laughed as well, wrapping his arm around her and saying in a mock cocky voice, "Well they are clearly aware of how attractive you find me. Don't be upset, it's perfectly normal."

She laughed, rolling her head back to rest against him and lightly hit him in the chest. She lay there for a moment, watching the bus drive up and turned to look at him.

"You're coming of course tonight to my concert aren't you?"

Looking down at her, he smiled cockily, saying, "Mike would be more than happy to accompany the beautiful Hannah Montana."

At this, her eyes widened slightly and she looked down, colouring slightly. Oliver's eyes widened as well, pausing as he apparently realized what he just said.

"Err… I mean of course I'll be coming. Look bus is here," he said quickly rushing to the opening doors. He paused and turned around and smiled awkwardly at her, waving her to join him.

After following him onto the bus, she sat down next to him. Her face still slightly coloured, she moved towards him, resting her head against him again. As he turned to her, his eyes wide, she laughed at him, shocking him but he too started to laugh.

As she sat there, her head still resting on his shoulder, she looked around and froze slightly. In nearly every seat, there was an open gossip magazine, each one opened to an article on 'Hannah and Mike' and several people all eagerly reading, many commenting. Nudging him slightly, she indicated the magazines.

Around them, nearly every conversation was about the new 'couple.'

"They are _so_ cute together."

"Have they still not officially announced that they're dating?"

"She sure can pick them."

"This is easily her best choice ever."

"Why have we never heard of him before?" came Amber's voice from two seats up.

"I don't know but we need to find his album," came Ashley's voice next to her.

"He is so hot," they both said.

Miley frowned slightly as she turned slightly to look at Oliver's reaction. Oliver looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Shrugging his shoulders in confusion, he wrapped his arm around her. For the rest of the ride, she caught a few more minutes of sleep, her head remaining on his shoulder.

* * *

As Miley and Oliver stood at their lockers gathering their stuff for class, they both observed the new photos and magazine covers lining their neighbours' lockers. The photo of 'Hannah' and 'Mike' embracing graced some, various photos from Traci's party in others, and in Ashley and Amber's lockers, each had torn photos of Mike off of some with himself and Hannah. Mike's face graced each of their lockers.

"I love that one," Amber said, pointing to one of Ashley's.

"Oh I know, he's so gorgeous," she replied.

Miley leaned on her locker, frowning slightly at the two of them comparing photos of Mike. Oliver closed his locker, and after looking at where Miley was looking, wrapped his arm around her again.

"What do they see in him?" he asked her, shaking his head.

Looking up at him for a moment, she started laughing, rolling her head back again to rest against him.

"Let's get to class," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her into their classroom.

As Oliver started to walk to his seat, Miley kept a hold on his hand, pulling him back to face her.

"Lilly's gone! You can't expect me to sit in class without anyone to talk to can you? You have to sit by me."

"Fine, but you know I sleep in most of our classes," he said, taking a seat in Lilly's usual spot as the rest of the class filed in.

As Miley spread out her things for class, she looked up and rolled her eyes, watching as Oliver laid his book on his desk and set his head down. Nudging him hard in the ribs, she hissed to him, "You're supposed to stay awake and talk to me."

Shifting his head slightly and opening one eye, he groaned in response, and then closed his eye again.

Standing up, she walked over to him and crouched next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder in mock playfulness, she said in a pleading tone, "Please Ollie?"

Opening his eye again to look at her pleading eyes, he opened both of them again to roll his eyes and groaned. Wrapping both of her arms around him from behind, she said, "Now was that so hard? Now you can talk to your best friend Miley."

"Stewart, Oken, stop flirting," said Ms. Kunkle, walking in the door behind them. "Stewart get back in your seat. Oken, wake up."

Miley immediately jumped up, her face colouring slightly, and rushed back to her seat. Oliver snapped his head up, now completely awake.

"Now that Stewart and Oken have finished with their little love fest, we can begin class," said Ms. Kunkle as she started to write on the board.

Miley looked over to Oliver who met her gaze. His face was slightly coloured as well. As the lecture began, he shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms across his book and rested his head, preparing to sleep again. Miley continued to stare at him, smiling slightly. She rolled her eyes and looked up to listen to the lecture.

* * *

As the rest of the class was filing out, Miley looked up from collecting her things to see Oliver still asleep, a little drool dribbling out of his mouth. Rolling her eyes yet again, she walked over to Oliver and poked him in the side. His head merely switched sides. Crouching down in front of him, she brought her face nearly close enough to touch his nose. Staring at him for a moment, she poked him in the eye. Scrunching his eyes up in pain, he opened them slowly but snapped up quickly.

"Geez Miles!"

She started laughing, grabbing his arm to pull him up from his desk. "You slept _all_ class ya' donut. You're going to have to make up for my lack of someone to talk to during lunch."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, gathering up his stuff and following her out of the room to their lockers.

As Miley attempted to open her locker, she noticed Oliver merely knock the top, bottom, and centre of his and watched as it flew open.

"Show off," she said, sticking her tongue out at him as he swapped out his supplied for his next class.

"Step aside and let the Locker Doctor operate Miles," he said cockily, gently moving her aside. With two elbows to the bottom, two to the top, and a knock in the centre with his knuckles, her locker flew open. Looking at her with a cocky smile, he brushed some invisible dirt off his shoulder.

"Oi! Locker man!" came a call from down the hall.

Nodding to acknowledge them, he turned to Miley and said, "Duty calls. When I'm done we'll go eat."

A slightly sad smile formed on her face as she closed her locker and leaned on it, watching him walk down the hall.

"Aww, is Hillbilly missing her boyfriend already?" came Amber's mocking voice.

Miley merely rolled her eyes and remained silent. Ashley blankly asked, "When did you two get together anyway?"

"Who knows? They are cute together though…" Amber added.

"Dorks in love," they said together. Turning to each other they touched fingers and said, "Ooo, tss."

She remained silent, watching Oliver open lockers for people. After a couple minutes, he walked back over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shall we?" he asked, pulling her with him into the lunch room.

After getting their lunch, they sat at their usual table, today without Lilly. As Miley started eating, she looked up, seeing Oliver tossing his chips into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"What?" he asked, looking up and seeing her look at him.

Shaking her head and laughing, she replied, "Nothing. Just amazed at boy brains."

His response was to chuck a chip at her forehead

"Hey!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She laughed again, returning to her lunch, a very slight colour to her face. As he continued to eat, she glanced up at him again. Looking up, he gave her a questioned look. She merely smiled quickly and then snapped her head down, keeping it down the rest of the time.

* * *

"Remember to meet at my house tonight at 5:00 sharp," Miley told Oliver as they stepped off the bus to their neighbourhood after school.

"Alright, but isn't the concert at 7:00?" he asked.

"Of course, but you need to be over so we can get in our disguises. We also have to be there early for sound check."

"Will do," he said, turning to walk towards his house. Turning around he called, "Can't wait for tonight. I'll call you a little before 5:00."

Watching his retreating back, she smiled, then turned to walk towards her house.

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologise for this piece of rubbish I call chapter nine. Here's the deal. You all decide the ending. I have a couple ideas: 1. They can get together at the concert next chapter (I have some real big 'aww' moments planned if you all want this); 2. They can pretend to date at the concert but encounter some more paparazzi, resulting in a talk show invite; 3. ... I dunno. You all decide. Give me your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, and criticism.

I need reviews for this one. Tell me how this should end. If you all have an idea on how it should end, let me know. If you all have ideas, there will be a poll and then you can decide the ending. Great idea eh? Yeah, you're right. Actually I just hit a wall and don't know how to finish it. So let me hear it. Once again, I apologise for this chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and review. You all are great. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the final chapter mates. Thanks everyone that has read and reviewed. All the tips, suggestions, constructive criticism, and even the small words mean a lot. You might notice I force some Moliver hints from episodes early in here. Sorry! Without further ado, here is the final chapter of _Hannah and Mike_. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters are retained by Disney; the songs are owned by Hannah Montana/Disney (?).

* * *

Hannah and Mike

Chapter 10

_"So are you doing anything special with 'Mike' tonight your concert?"_

"I have something planned yeah," replied Miley, a large smile forming on her face.

_"Oh my God, I can almost see your face,"_ Lilly said excitedly. _"You're blushing like mad aren't you? What are you going to do?"_

Smiling even bigger, she replied, "You're just going to have to wait for the tabloids and gossip magazines."

_"Oooooh, you're awful Miley Stewart,"_ she replied in only a slightly angry tone. Slyly, she then asked, _"It'__s big, eh__? Are you going to tell him?__"_

Her face flushed, she sighed, saying, "It took all I could to get the courage to do this. Talking about it will only tear apart everything I prepared myself for."

_"Alright __so this is big?"_

"Yes. I actually could use you right now. I'm trying to pick something out, and then I need someone there with me while I wait to get on stage."

_"Is Hannah Montana actually nervous? You never get nervous. Except for that one time you were upset about__ hurting Oliver__…"_ Lilly trailed off before letting out a gasp. _"Did you call him the Titanic again?"_

"Of course not."

_"You didn't try and set him up with someone and then try and break them up before realising that she actually wanted to be with him did you?"_

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

_"Remember when you set him up with Becca? You flew across the beach in a chicken suit and acted like a complete nutter because he was upset with you and you wanted to help him."_

"Well…" she replied, her eyes widening slightly.

_"It's okay Miley. I've known for a long time. Wait, I interrupted you again didn't I?"_

"Yes. I was saying I could really use you tonight. I'm going to have to be calm around him before the concert. I haven't even told Daddy about…" she stopped herself, holding back from telling Lilly.

_"Miley! That's so not fair. You have to tell me."_

"I can't. But I will tell you later. I need to get ready. Bye."

_"Fine. You better. Good luck."_

As Miley closed her cell phone and set it on her desk, she sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She looked up at her wall, a collection of every photo taken of 'Hannah' and 'Mike' from the gossip magazines. She smiled widely, standing up and walking downstairs. Finding her father in the kitchen reading the paper, she sat down next to him.

"Daddy, there is going to be a small change to the end of the concert tonight," she said, looking at the table.

Setting his paper down, he looked at her, asking, "How can you do that? You've practiced for the songs originally set out."

"I've been practicing. I just want to change the last two," she said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to her father.

After scanning the paper, he looked up at her and raises his eyebrows.

"You sure, Bud?"

She merely nodded, standing up and heading back upstairs. As she headed upstairs, Jackson passed her on the way down. Looking back at her as he walks over to the table, he jerks a thumb in her direction.

"What's up with her? She's usually excited about concerts. Except for that time she was upset about hurting Oliver."

"She's just a little nervous. She changed the last two songs. Check it out," he said, holding the paper out for him to look at.

He too raised his eyebrows, looking back at the stairs. "Wow. I know I give her a hard time, but that takes courage. If this is what I'm assuming it means," he said, now turning back to his father.

"Looks like it," he replied, checking his watch. "Oliver should be here soon. Could be entertaining seeing Miley. She'll be squirming more than Uncle Earl in those shorts he wore in that basketball game a few years back. Remember that?"

Jackson shivered at this. "Shorts? They were XXXL shorts and they fit him like spandex. I'm so glad he switched to sweats."

Robby nodded in agreement. "Thank the Lord for elastic waste bands."

The two of them gave a shiver as Oliver walked in. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Do I want to know?"

Jackson turned to head out back. Pausing at the door, he turned to him and replied, "Not unless you want to hear spandex and Uncle Earl in the same sentence."

Mouth slightly agape, he turned to Robby who laughed. "Glad you're here Oliver. We're actually leaving a little earlier. There's a few changes in the programme tonight. Miley's changing now but she's probably decent by now."

"Changes?"

"Yeah, she wanted two different songs at the end."

"Really? Why? All the songs you write are awesome!"

Chuckling, he replied, "She just needed to change the last two. Thanks though." As he folded up his paper, he turned to him again, looking him in the eyes. "You know, every song I write for her is because of something meaningful in her life. They're written by me, but she helps. My inspiration comes from important things, and people in her life."

As Oliver stared blankly back, Robby sighed, starting to head upstairs.

"Come on Oliver. I'm going to go change. We'll go check if 'Hannah' is busy getting ready and whether 'Mike' can start getting ready."

Walking up the stairs, Robby Ray continued to his own room while Oliver stood at the entrance to Miley's room and knocked on the door. Not receiving a response, he cautiously entered. As he looked around he paused, staring at the entrance to the 'Hannah Closet'. Dressed half-way between Miley and Hannah, missing only the wig, she had her iPod and ear buds in and was dancing, completely oblivious to everything around her. Raising his eyebrows and smirking, he decided to sit down and stretch out on her couch, remaining silent as he watched her.

As she danced and looked at clothes, she finally turned to look at a shelf near the entrance of her closet when she froze. Noticing Oliver stretched out on her couch and a large smirk on his face, her face flushed and her eyes bulged. She slowly removed her ear buds and set down her iPod.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, her face now a dark colour of red.

"A little while. New Hannah routine?" he asked, smirking.

Attempting to control her face, she frowned slightly and snapped, "I was just killing time and trying to relax. I was just messing around with some of my songs for tonight."

"If I were you, I'd stick with your normal dance routine," he said, standing up and mocking her dancing. Laughing as she frowned at him, he asked, "Were you listening to the songs you just added? Your dad told me you changed the end of your concert."

Her eyes widening slightly, she asked hesitantly, "Did he tell you what songs were added?"

"Nope. Didn't ask. What'd ya' add?"

Smiling, she replied, "It's a surprise. Wait to see."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he sat down on her couch again. She immediately stepped forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her into the closet.

"You need to get dressed Oliver. I'm done except for my wig. 'Hannah' can't go to her concert without 'Mike'. Move, move, move!" she said, handing him stuff to change into.

* * *

A while later, Hannah and Mike sat in her private dressing room, having already arrived an hour ago and finished with sound check. Mike sat staring at Hannah fidgeting in her chair, her legs bouncing nervously and one hand twirling her blonde hair around her finger. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he cocked his head slightly. 

"Are you alright Hannah? You're never nervous," he asked.

"Oh yeah! More excited than nervous," she replied, a rather large forced smile on her face. "Feeling great!"

Raising his eyebrows at her, he gave her a clear 'not buying it look'. Looking back up at him, her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled.

"Thanks for being concerned. I'll be fine," she said to him, giving him a brief hug. "Seriously Mike, I'm alright."

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a nearby couch. Hannah's mustached manager walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"You're on in two minutes, Bud," he said, scratching his 'mustache'.

Hannah's eyes widened slightly. Taking a slow calming breath, she closed her eyes for a second. Mike stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder again.

"You'll do fine Hannah. You always do," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back, but remained silent.

"Let's head up front," said her father.

As her father and Mike headed to the door, Mike paused. He turned around and walked back to Hannah, hesitating. Then, he bent slightly, kissing her on her forehead. Her eyes bulged, immediately looking up to look at him. He smiled nervously at her, then turned around and walked out her door.

A large smile appeared on her face, as her father looked on from the hallway, a bemused smile on his own. Standing up, her smile appearing permanent on her face, she made her way out of her dressing room and walked with her father towards the stage.

Mike stood at the side, waiting for the two of them. She turned to give her father a hug, then turned and walked up to him, throwing her arms around him with force. Slightly shocked, he returned the hug, her eyes closing for a moment and her head resting on his shoulder. A voice onstage announced Hannah Montana, causing the two to jump apart. Smiling to her father and Mike before she headed out, she turned and jogged onstage to loud applause and cheers.

"Hey ya'll! Thanks for coming! This is going to be a real special concert tonight. I dedicate it to the important people in my life," she said, turning to look at the side of the stage where her father and Mike stood watching. "Hope you enjoy it!" she shouted before starting her first song.

* * *

Many songs later, Hannah ran off the stage one last time, telling the crowd she had two more songs left. Stopping at her father, she looked around. 

"Where's Mike?" she asked quietly, taking a bottled water from a stage hand.

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, he replied, "Grabbing some more food."

She shook her head in silent laughter. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her father.

"You did tell the band and everyone the change right? Are they ready?"

"Of course. The question is whether you're ready. You have those songs down, Bud?"

She smiled confidently and replied, "Of course, they're my favourite songs!" Taking another breath, she said, "I only have to worry about keeping calm while I sing and not throwing up all over the first row."

Pulling her close into a quick hug, he said, "You'll do fine, Bud. You know your songs. Just go with your heart."

Looking up at him with slightly wide eyes, she asked, "You know why I changed the last two don't you?"

Smiling, he replied, "Of course I do. I'm not makin' fun of you though. I know this takes a lot of courage. Can't promise Jackson won't, but you don't have to worry about him 'til we get home."

Mike walked over now, finished eating. Seeing him, Hannah's eyes widened slightly.

"Better get out there then," she said hurriedly, jogging near the entrance to the stage.

Coming to a halt next to her father, he watched her with a confused look on his face. Looking up at him, he asked, "Did I do something?"

"No, she's just nervous," he said, a small smile on his face as he watched the stage crew start the effects for the next song and wave her onstage.

Slowly, Hannah walked onto the stage, pausing once she reached the microphone. Taking a deep breath and smiling, she took a hold of it.

"Hey ya'll these will be the last two songs. They're my favourtes, and I hope you like them too. This first one reflects someone very special in my life," she said, turning and smiling over at Mike.

Mike smiled back at her, a slightly confused look on his face. Turning to her father, he asked, "What's she mean?"

"I said before son, that every song I write is meaningful. Each one is about something important in her life," he said quietly, as the intro music began.

Turning back to Hannah who was moving slightly to the intro music, he watched her begin to sing.

**"Uh oh**

**There you go again talking cinematic**

**Yeah you!**

**You're charming, got everybody star struck.**

**I know**

**How you always seem to go**

**For the obvious instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see…"**

Turning slightly so Mike was in view, she broke into the chorus.

**"If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**You'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play that happy song..."**

She now started walking the stage, continuing the song as Mike stood on the side, a slightly confused and slightly shocked look on his face.

**"(Yeah)**

**Yeah, yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in your voice**

**Oh sure!**

**Wanna see me**

**And tell me all about her**

**La la**

**I'll be acting through my tears**

**I guess you'll never know**

**That I should win**

**An Oscar for this scene I'm in..."**

She paused again at one end of the stage, turning to face the opposite end where Mike was standing.

**"If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**You'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play that happy song.**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in disguise**

**And we're together**

**It's for real**

**Now playing**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**

**Like something more than in my mind**

**I see it**

**Could be amazing.**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**You'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play that happy song..."**

Trailing off, she looked back out at the crowd as they cheered and applauded. She went back to the middle of the stage and stood still, taking another deep breath.

"Thanks ya'll! I'd like to finish the night with a song very close to my heart. It's an amazing song, written by an amazing man, my daddy," she said, turning to smile at her father. Looking back out at the crowd, she took one last deep breath.

"This song describes another amazing person. He's been my best friend for what seems like forever. He's been with me through and through. No one else can make me laugh or smile like he can. He's also amazingly loyal to me. He never thinks twice about helping me, although considering his past, thinking once is sometimes a bad choice," she said with a laugh that the crowd shared. "He's an amazing friend and I thank the Good Lord everyday for having him in my life."

Now turning to look at Mike, she stared him in the eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Mike, you truly are, one in a million…"

As the music started, she closed her eyes. As she began, her smile remained on her face.

**"How did I get here?**

**I turned around and there you were**

**I didn't think twice**

**Or rationalize**

**cause somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**I mean I knew you were kinda of into me**

**But I figured it's too good to be true..."**

Turning to look at him, a broad smile came onto her face as she continued and stared straight into his eyes.

**"I said pinch me**

**Where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**in a blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you**

**were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it (o woah)**

**You're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**They weren't good enough till**

**I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**and stumbled into the arms of the one.**

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**

**Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you**

**You come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky**

**I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eye..."**

Her smile even bigger, she closed her eyes as she finished.

**"I said pinch me**

**Where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy.**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**in a blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you**

**were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it (o woah)**

**You're one in a million... one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work**

**They weren't good enough till**

**I thought I'm through**

**Said I'm done**

**and stumbled into the arms of the one.**

**You're one in a million…"**

As she finished, she slowly opened her eyes, looking Mike straight in the eyes again as she softly said, "You're one in a million Mike."

In front of her, the entire crowd was cheering, applauding, screaming, and some were crying. Smiling, she said into the mic, "Thank you and goodnight!"

Walking off the stage, she noticed her father standing alone waiting for her. As if reading her slightly confused face, he immediately told her, "He's waiting in your dressing room. I'll be in the limo. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Walking slowly to her dressing room door, she entered cautiously. Pulling her door shut behind her, she noticed Mike sitting on her chair, looking off into space.

"When did you leave?"

Turning to look at her, he replied, "During the cheering."

He stood up then and walked over to her. Stopping in front of her, he looked at her for a moment, a completely unreadable expression on his face. She looked down at her feet, her face slightly warm.

Very softly, he lifted his hand and pulled her face up to meet his. He smiled nervously at her.

"You were great tonight."

She remained silent, attempting to look down at her feet again. He stood there nervously before pulling her face up again gently. He stood staring at her before he finally gave a true smile.

"I've listened to those songs so many times, and I never would have thought I'd hear you dedicate them to me."

A big smile formed on her face. With a look of mock disbelief, she replied, "How could you not? What with 'I'd be the _best friend_' and with one in a million doing everything but including your name in it, I'd have thought even you could've figured that out ya' donut."

He laughed, resting his forehead against hers. "They're beautiful songs, sung by a beautiful girl."

Looking down again, she quietly asked, "Will this ruin our friendship? Will it make you feel awkward?"

Smiling, he very slowly lifted her face up to meet his again, this time pulling her close. She met him and together, they shared a soft, gentle kiss. As he pulled away, her eyes remained shut for a moment before fluttering open. She was beaming. He pulled her close, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"I guess Hannah and Mike are official now then?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing against his shoulder. "I guess so. Wonder how the press will take it knowing we weren't officially together before?"

He smiled, lifting her chin again softly but a vibration from her table interrupted them. Picking up her cell and opening it, she rolled her eyes.

"Lola of course."

"She always did have great timing."

"She wants me to spill tonight. Probably wants to find out before the press."

Laughing slightly, he said, "Let her wait. We'll let the paparazzi supply her info. Your dad is in the limo and I bet he and Roxy will be in soon to find us if we don't leave soon."

Grabbing her stuff, they walked out to the limo, her arm wrapped tightly around him. As the two walked outside, the paparazzi immediately began taking photos of tomorrow's headline: Hannah and Mike.

* * *

A/N: That's it mates! Not the greatest ending but give me a break, I'm a bloke! Who knew I had all this in me, eh? 

Thanks once again everyone that has read and reviewed. Even the small reviews I enjoy. Long reviews are great too of course! All the tips, suggestions, encouragement, and constructive criticism I received writing this was great. Not sure where I'm going from here. I have a few ideas, probably one-shots. With pressure, I might try my hand at an epilogue with some Lackson (never written that and not sure how to). I might make _I Was Trying To Be Convincing?_ into a two-shot. Who knows. Let me know. Cheers!


End file.
